The present invention generally relates to a holder for a vacuum cleaner dust bag and, more specifically, to a dust bag holder which is removably arranged in a vacuum cleaner and which includes a sleeve on which an open end of a bag can be received.
It is previously known, see FR 1493194, to use an air pervious bag for separating and collecting dust in a vacuum cleaner. The bag is placed in a chamber through which air flows to a fan unit. The dust bag is secured on a sleeve in the chamber. The sleeve is, by means of a hose, connected to the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The bag is clamped to the sleeve by means of two clamp blocks which are pivotally arranged in the vacuum cleaner.
This arrangement has certain advantages because simple, cheap bags can be used which need not be equipped with a plate which normally covers the opening of the bag and which is provided with sealing means abutting the sleeve. Unfortunately, this arrangement has several drawbacks. The most significant drawback is that emptying the bag is unhygienic since the operator has to grip the bag in order to remove the bag from the vacuum cleaner, causing collected dust to easily blow out through the opening of the bag. Another drawback is that, because of the limited space, it is rather complicated to put a new bag on the sleeve and to get the bag to stay in the correct position until the clamp blocks have been activated to retain the bag in place. A further drawback is that the design of the vacuum cleaner becomes complicated.
It is also previously known, see SE-A-8303921-4, to use a holder which is removably arranged in the vacuum cleaner and which is provided with a sleeve on which a bag can be secured by a clamping arrangement. However, when removing the bag from the sleeve the operator has to grip the bag which makes handling unhygienic. Putting a new bag on the sleeve also causes some problems since the clamping means are not integrated with the holder, but rather are separate parts which have to be clamped manually around the bag.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a dust bag holder which permits the use of simple, cheap bags and wherein removal and replacement of bags is simplified.